Change isn't good or bad
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Harry is not who he think he is. NiceMalfoy GrandfatherDumbledore BashingDursley. I have adopt it from blueeyeprincess100. And this will have spanking in it as a punishment and discipline you have been warn
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or anything other in this fic not even Snape's family I have adopt this story from blueeyeprincess100. I will say if I own something or not.

I have change Snape's wife's name because I found something that was better and I have change a few other things too.

I will have major Dursleys bashing and same Weasley too mostly Ron and Ginny but one of them will come around and be friends with Harry again.

NO SLASH! Sorry but I often don't do slash if it is not for a parody.

Dumbledore is a nice grandfather in this one and Nice!Malfoy too.

And this will have spanking in it as a punishment and discipline you have been warn so no flames!

Ch 1

Harry sat in the Great Hall slowly eating the small amount of food on his plate, trying to read from the Potion textbook, which was propped up on the large bowl of scrambled eggs trying to grasp the potions theory, for the potion they were supposed to be making in potions class today. He had been back at school for nearly two months now; people were still staring at him and whispering behind his back. He sometimes just wished they would just get over it. So what is he had defeated the Voldemort at the age of 12. He had come down to the Chamber of Secrets just as Voldemort was completing the change. He only just managed to save Ginny.

Suddenly, an owl swooped into the Great Hall, dropping a letter, first into Harry's lap, and then into Snape's. The owl was very late, as the post had already come that morning. As Harry picked up the letter, he didn't recognize the hand writing on the front of the letter; slowly opening the letter, he pulled the parchment out of the envelope. Silently he read through the letter.

_**My dear Son,**_

_**As I sit here writing this letter, I wonder what drove me to it. Writing in secret away from my husband; I feel sure that you have been raised by my sister and her intolerable husband, as if all of our friends betrayed us and we are dead.**_

_**I will not refer to James as your father as he is not. True I love James with all my heart, but there is someone else of who, not only captures my heart, but every living cell and atom within my body. However, we could not be together, because he is a spy for the light posing as a Death Eater. **_

_**Your Father is Severus Snape. Your true name is not Harry James Potter, but Alexander Severus Snape. I don't know what happened to your Father, but if he is he will have received a letter explaining this to him along with the guardianship papers, not that he will have a problem with his wealth.**_

_**Please go to Professor Dumbledore and show him this letter, he will help you track him down. Albus knows about your heritage but made an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone until you got your letter. **_

_**I hope you find Severus and know that I love you with all my heart Alexander**_

_**Your Mother,**_

_**Lily Evans-Potter**_

By the time Harry was finished reading the letter, he was as white as a sheet. He didn't even want to think about the possibility that it might be true. He muttered one word so quietly that only those closest to him heard it,

"Malfoy!" He stood up and stormed over to where the Malfoy and some other Slytherins were just leaving, the Slytherin Table to go to their first lessons.

"Think it was funny Malfoy?" He said, venom erupting in his tone, pushing the blond boy against the wall.

"Think it was clever to impersonate and mock my Mother and Father, saying that she slept with your greasy git of a Head of House?" he continued yelling. "Think it was smart to write that letter?" Grasping the Slytherin boy, he shoved him against the wall, and hammered him with every one of his questions. His two best friends were looking at the shocking scene playing before their eyes.

Harry was sick of everyone saying how he was turning into a mini Snape look-alike. He pushed his hand against Malfoy's throat, raised him slightly, and slammed him against the wall again. Almost as soon as the boy was slammed into the wall, Harry felt a pair of strong hands pulling him away from the blond Slytherin. As Malfoy's breathing eased up, Harry turned to see who had stopped his attack on Malfoy. Behind Harry stood Snape with one hand still placed on the angry teen's shoulder.

"Get your Greasy hands off of me," he yelled at the teacher, then looking around at the Slytherins he continued in a quieter voice,

"You all have a sick sense of humour." With that final remark, he turned on his heal and ran out of the hall, down to the lake.

As soon as he sat down by the lake's edge he started to shiver, but he didn't care. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and never wake up. His father was alive; Dumbledore was a lying git and his Father hated him. He lay there in the cold not caring about the heavy rain/snow pelting down or the fact that he was missing lessons.

_Meanwhile_

Severus Snape stormed along the corridors to the Headmaster's office. After picking up Harry's discarded letter he knew what was written in it was true. He had only ever slept with Lily once and that was in September, around the time Harry had been conceived. Also, when Lily asked him what he would name his son, he had replied Alexander, and she had obviously taken into account that he was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin. The handwriting on the letter was also a dead giveaway. No one could write like Lily.

As he reached the stone gargoyle, he muttered the name of the Headmaster's latest favorite muggle sweet and ascended the stairs. When he reached the door he didn't bother knocking, but stormed straight into the office. The headmaster was sat behind his desk, sucking on a lemon drop.

"Headmaster, care to tell me why you felt it unimportant to share Alexander's parentage with me sooner?" He asked the old man. The Headmaster began to open his mouth but was stopped by his potions' master,

"No Headmaster, I do not want a lemon drop. Is it true them? I take it he is my son." he nonchalantly said, his black eyes boring into blue sparkling ones.

"Yes my boy, it is true. You must know that I made an unbreakable vow with Lily that I wouldn't divulge anything until you got your letters," the Headmaster explained gently.

"She made the charm so it would break at midnight on Christmas Eve night; at that moment, Harry Potter will cease to exist and Alexander will take his place." Dumbledore stopped a moment to let Snape process all of the information.

"He will have to be resorted after Christmas," Dumbledore carried on, "I wasn't sure if you were aware of the fact that Draco's Godmother was Lily and she picked Lucius and Narcissa as Alexander's Godparents; she thought it would be someone you trusted, what with you two being spies,"

Severus looked up and said in his normal silky voice,

"He will be removed from his Aunt and Uncle's care and an extra bedroom and bathroom will be added to my quarters. We will be at my manor for the Christmas holidays and I expect all of his punishment to be dealt with by me whilst we are at school," he looked up to make sure that the Headmaster was listening and said continued saying that as they had no lessons tomorrow his son and himself would leave as soon as breakfast was over.

Leaving, he headed down to his first class of the day, double potions with the 3rd year Slytherin and Gryffindors. As he approached the line of 13 and 14 year olds he knew that Alexander wasn't there. As he motioned for the class to go in, he stopped the last two, of whom happened to be the other two of the golden trio. Looking down at them, he growled,

"Where is he?" The duo looked slightly shocked, and Hermione replied,

"Um, we don't know sir. We haven't seen him since the incident in the great hall." Severus waved them in and made sure to give that boy what was coming to him when he next saw him.

As the rain poured down from the heavens mercilessly as the sun dipped behind the lake's surface, Harry lay on the ground, still curled up in a ball, not realizing the 9 hours that he had been missing. He silently prayed that the letter was wrong, and it was all some big joke that he could laugh about some day with Ron and Hermione.

As the rain started to pelt down harder, Harry didn't notice the black figure stalking towards the lakes edge, nor the small search party that was looking all over the castle for him. He only noticed when a hand clamped down on his shoulder causing his torso to become immobile.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or anything other in this fic not even Snape's family I have adopt this story from blueeyeprincess100. I will say if I own something or not.

I have change Snape's wife's name because I found something that was better and I have change a few other things too.

I will have major Dursleys bashing and same Weasley too mostly Ron and Ginny but one of them will come around and be friends with Harry again.

NO SLASH! Sorry but I often don't do slash if it is not for a parody.

Dumbledore is a nice grandfather in this one and Nice!Malfoy too.

And this will have spanking in it as a punishment and discipline you have been warn so no flames!

Ch 2

Severus POV

When my son didn't turn up for lunch, his friends started to get worried. That was at 1:30 pm, and it was then decided that a search party was needed to find my rogue son. Nobody had thought to look outside until now. Nobody thought that he would be so stupid as to go out in the rain, especially for that length of time.

When it got to 4 o'clock, I knew that this was getting ridiculous, so I stopped my search of the dungeons and headed out to Hagrid's hut. When I arrived at his hut to find that my son was not there, I headed down to the lake; it was a place I used to go to think when I was a child.

As I approached the dark shores of the lake, I was met with the site of a huddled figure, without even a cloak to cover the small trembling boy. I lend down and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing his entire body to become immobile.

"Alexander, seeing as you are obviously incapable of keeping your health intact, would you please try to keep warm?" I inquired in my normal silky voice whilst removing my cloak and wrapping it around the small boy. He was far too small to be a 13 year old boy, he looked to be more of a first year. Looking at him as I lead him up to the castle, I saw the distinct similarity between Alexander and me.

I was met with a vast majority of the search party in the entrance hall. Casting a charm for the time to appear on my wrist, I found that it was almost 5 o'clock. Knowing that my son and I had to be up to leave for the manor tomorrow, I picked up my son, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, and carried him down to my private quarters.

As I inspected the new room, I saw that it was a deep blue with a silver band running around the middle of the walls. There was a wardrobe, chest of drawers, a desk, bed side table, and a single four poster bed, all of which were made out of the same dark wood. Another door lead to his bathroom. Pulling back the bed sheets, I laid my son on the bed, and tucked the duvet up to his chin. I blew out the candle that sat near the door and shut his bedroom door.

Pouring myself a large glass of fire whisky I snapped my fingers calling Nancy, the head house elf of my manor, to my study.

"I trust that you can turn one of the bedrooms on the 3rd floor into a room fit for a 13 year old boy?" I asked Nancy while swirling the amber liquid around in my glass.

"Yes Master Snape, do you have any color preferences and needs for the room?" The small house elf asked in her high pitched voice.

"Yes I wish for no red or gold anywhere, make it blue and silver, and keep the wood flooring. Make it like the room here. Get rid of the key hole inside the room so that it is only lockable from the outside," I replied, dismissing her with my hand.

After reading for a few hours I went to bed, hoping that my son wouldn't react to badly to the news of us leaving tomorrow.

Harry POV

I woke up in a strange room; it was blue and silver. Definitely not my room in Gryffindor Tower. Forcing my body out from under the warm duvet I crept to the door, only to find it locked. Remembering the events of last night, I banged on the door.

"SNAPE LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T HOLD ME PRISONER!" I yelled through the door. I heard footsteps approaching the door, and stepped back to allow the greasy git entry. As soon as the door was opened, I made a move only to be stopped by my supposed father.

"Alexander, surely you don't mean to run out on your father. That isn't a very good thing to do," He growled at me, half dragging, half carrying my struggling body. Laying me on the bed I fought against his tight grip.

He then surprised me with a sharp smack to my butt, it didn't hurt that much but it did make me stop fighting him.

"Please just let me say goodbye to Ron and Hermione before they go away for the holidays," I pleaded, starting to cry, not really because he had smacked me, more because I was scared of what he would do to me and I did miss my friends too. All of this was just so weird and a bit scary too.

He just looked at me; he didn't care. He didn't care that my whole world had been turned upside down; he was the one saying that I was so much like his arrogant father. I could see how he thought if himself as arrogant.

"Alexander, calm yourself. The train doesn't leave for another hour, you have plenty of time, we will leave at half past ten," my father said, wiping away my tears and rubbing my back.

I made a move to get back to my dorm, but he stopped me again.

"Alexander, don't you think that you need to get changed first?" Nodding, he picked up his wand and pointed it at me. I flinched but no hex or curse came from the tip of his wand. Slowly opening my eyes I discovered that my pyjamas had been transfigured into a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with a dragon on the front that breathed out fire.

"Thanks. Um... Sir?" I asked carefully.

"Yes Alexander."

"Um, could you perhaps, call me Alex? And what do I call you?" I asked, getting up from the bed.

"Very well. I expect you to meet me back here at 10 O'clock, and you may call me Father," He said brushing out the creases in his robes.

"Make sure that you eat some food," He yelled back as I ran out of the portrait door.

As I reached my friends in the great hall, I stopped to admire the beautiful Christmas decorations; realizing that for the first time since I had been at Hogwarts I wasn't going to be here for Christmas. My two best friends had constant questions that pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come back to the dorm last night?" Ron asked. Hmm... let me think. I was with my Father, who just happens to be Severus Snape, and somehow if I came out with that I think Ron would go mental.

"Where did you get those clothes? What were you thinking missing all of those classes?" Hermione asked, with her logical questions. I still didn't answer, I just started to talk to Ron about the Quidditch World Cup that was happening during the summer holidays. I wanted go with Ron but with my new found relationship, I knew that it was almost impossible that I would get to go to the Quidditch World Cup with Ron's family.

Before I knew it, it was half past nine, and time to say good bye to Ron and Hermione. Once all of my good byes were said, I waved good bye and headed back down to the dungeons. Knocking on the door, my father answered and let me in. Leading me over to the Floo he said in a softer voice than one usually heard,

"I can you trust Floo?" I nodded my head.

"Good then, throw in the powder and say Snape Manor, all of your luggage is already there."

Taking a handful of Floo powder, I yelled

"SNAPE MANOR!" and walked into the flames to my new home.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or anything other in this fic not even Snape's family I have adopt this story from blueeyeprincess100. I will say if I own something or not.

I have change Snape's wife's name because I found something that was better and I have change a few other things too.

I will have major Dursleys bashing and same Weasley too mostly Ron and Ginny but one of them will come around and be friends with Harry again.

NO SLASH! Sorry but I often don't do slash if it is not for a parody.

Dumbledore is a nice grandfather in this one and Nice!Malfoy too.

And this will have spanking in it as a punishment and discipline you have been warn so no flames!

Ch 3

Alex POV (Harry will be called Alex now)

I landed on the carpet of a living room and took in my surroundings. There was a boy who looked to be about 16; he had a head of silky black hair that fell an inch under his shoulders and covered part of his face. He had icy blue eyes, high cheek bones, and a pointed chin. He sat on a sofa reading. On an opposite couch sat a woman with long, silky blond hair and the same icy blue eyes as the boy; she looked just like a female version of Malfoy Sr.

I stood up to avoid hitting Father and watched as he gracefully exited the fire place; the woman stood and went over to kiss him. I couldn't believe that my own father was kissing a Malfoy lookalike; I backed into the corner trying to get away from the family. I had wanted a family for years, and now I thought I might have found one, but if a Malfoy was involved, then there was no chance that I would be accepted. Falling into a small ball, I started to cry. I only wanted to be accepted, Father had seemed nice at Hogwarts making sure that I ate enough, giving me clothes and stuff, but now he just seemed to not care. As large tears fell down my face I rocked myself and quietly whispered to myself,

"They don't want me. I'll be okay, I've been on my own for 11 years,"

I didn't notice the boy coming towards me,

"Hay there little guy!" He said smiling and crouching down to my level. "What's wrong?"

"Alex? Please tell me what's wrong!" he pleaded after I didn't reply.

"Father won't want me now," I whispered and started to cry on his shoulder. Before he had a chance to reply, Father called him over.

"Nathan, what is wrong?"

"Nothing father, Alex is just a little upset and confused."

Looking back up at him I smiled and wiped my nose on my sleeve.

"Nathan..." I said looking at his eyes, "I like that name."

"Well, I'm glad, but you can call me Nate, okay?" He said lifting me up so I was resting my head on his shoulder and my legs were wrapped firmly around his waist. He carried me over to one of the couches and sat down, but I refused to move from his lap.

"Alex, what got you so upset?" Father asked crouching down in front of us.

"I thought you wouldn't want me anymore because you looked like a Malfoy," I said, looking at the blonde lady. She leapt up, crouching next to Father.

"Oh sweet heart, I would never hate you. Have you ever met my brother out of the public eye, or out of Hogwarts?" I shook my head no. "He is a spy just like your Father. He is coming to tea next week, and you can meet the real Lucius and Draco for the first time. Now you seem like one tired little boy in need of a nap."

Immediately, I started to shake my head.

"I'm too old for a nap. I'm 13," I said, pouting slightly.

"SEVERUS! What on earth happened, he looks no older than a 10 year old!" She huffed at Father.

"Dear, he is a little small, but perhaps if you placed him down for a nap, then we could talk." Father said, standing up.

"Yes of course. Nathan darling, I trust you can take your brother to bed. You know where his room is, right?" The lady asked Nate.

Nodding, he stood and left the room, carrying me up to my new room. After ascending 3 flights of stairs, we arrived at a door that said 'Alexander's Room' opposite the bed room was a similar door, which said 'Nathan's Room'. Looking around my room, I noticed that it was just like the one at Hogwarts. Nate sat me on the bed and took of my T-shirt, placing it on the back of a nearby chair. He gently pulled of my trousers and after placing them on the chair he turns around and stiffens slightly when he saw my very skinny body. It was now that I realized that my glamour was nearly gone, Nate saw a small part of my past that my uncle had so nicely decorated my body with. Nate walked over to a large chest of drawers and pulled a pair of light blue long pyjamas. After changing me into them, he pulled back the covers and let me climb in. Pulling the covers up, he kissed my head and whispered,

"Sleep well baby brother. Nothing will harm you now, I promise."

That comment stung slightly, but I was to too tired to retaliate. Drifting off into the land of dreams I wondered if I would get a family at last. I just hoped that they wouldn't find out what a freak I am

Severus POV

We just stood there for a few minutes, before I pulled my wife over to the sofa; she just looked at me and asked seemingly rather put out,

"Why didn't you just tell me Severus?" I looked at her and gazed into her beautiful eyes,

"You have to know I had no idea that she was pregnant, I swear that I only slept with her once, and I came out and told you straight away," I explained, "I love you and Nathan so much. I just don't know what to do with him; he's 13, and acts so much younger. Not to mention that he looks so small. I have talked with Poppy and she doubts that he will grow very much more. I just don't know what to do Safira," I ended in defeat. She wrapped a comforting arm around me as a knock on the door was heard.

After letting Nathan in he sat in the arm chair,

"Alex is in bed. Father, I saw scars on his body, and weird marks." He said looking down at the floor. We all sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I think we should take him to a healer to have a full body checkup. And how do you think he would take it if he went back to Hogwarts as a first year? He is small enough for it, and he acts like he is that age." I asked my wife and son. Safira looked surprised, where as Nathan just looked at me smiling.

"He would love it. He doesn't mind being treated like a little kid!" He said before looking down, "Um... Father, would you maybe let me go? To Hogwarts I mean?"

Looking at my wife, we both smiled. We had been discussing it, and had decided that he could go to Hogwarts to do his NEWTs.

"Yes, I do believe that you can, we have been thinking about it for a while and have decided that you may go there for you last 2 years." I said, waiting for the loud rejoicing that was bound to follow. Sure enough, he got up and started to do a really bad dance and whoop.

"Darling, calm you self, you'll wake up Alexander." Safira hushed, amused.

After talking a little about our plan for the next school year, I decided that it was time for bed, and sent Nate up to bed. After another hour talking to Safira, I headed up to bed, not before checking in on Alexander. We both stood at the doorway of his room and looked over the sleeping form of his body. He was in a little ball wrapped snuggly under the covers. We both went over and kissed his forehead, and after shutting the door we went to bed, knowing that I all of my family was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter or anything other in this fic not even Snape's family I have adopt this story from blueeyeprincess100. I will say if I own something or not.

I have change Snape's wife's name because I found something that was better and I have change a few other things too.

I will have major Dursleys bashing and same Weasley too mostly Ron and Ginny but one of them will come around and be friends with Harry again.

NO SLASH! Sorry but I often don't do slash if it is not for a parody.

Dumbledore is a nice grandfather in this one and Nice!Malfoy too.

And this will have spanking in it as a punishment and discipline you have been warn so no flames!

Ch 4

3rd person POV

A heart wrenching scream from Alex's room, Severus and Safira run to see what was wrong with their youngest son (yes Safira thought of Alex as her son).

Alex was in his bed, sweat was pouring of him, and he was screaming "please uncle! I will be good!" and "NO not the fire poker please I didn't mean to do that!"

Alex's sheet was tangle but that didn't stop him from kicking and get tangle in to them even more.

Severus tried to calm the child down but when he try to touch Alex forehead his hand was throw back by raw magic and Severus was nearly also thrown back.

Safira tried and by some miracle she was not thrown back.

"Shush little one, mommy is here everything is okey now." She said in a soft tone to the poor child.

**~Alex's dream~**

**Alex pressed himself deep in to the corner trying to protect his face, his uncle stand over him with a red and white fire poker smoke was coming from the poker and the uncle was smiling a mad smile of pure joy over that his nephew was so scared of him.**

**Alex felt a burning and sting felling against his left leg, he also felt the burning grow bigger, stronger and a weird smell start to fill his nostrils.**

**The smell comes from his leg and the smell was burn flesh.**

**Soon was the room fill with smoke and burn flesh smell, Alex was screaming and begging his uncle to stop but this just mad Uncle Vernon hitting the poor boy with the still warm fire poker.**

**Alex started to lose ****consciousness.**

**~end of Alex's dream~**

Alex opens his eyes that were filled with tears but then he saw Safira and his Father in the room he tried to cringe back in to the wall.

"Sorry! I am sorry for waking you; I most have forgotten to put the silently spell on the bed before falling asleep. I am sorry I will not forget it again please don't use the belt." Alex cried still in a small ball shaking of fear both form the dream and for his parents.

Severus was at his son's bed with just a few big steps and before Alex even had time to react his father had taken him in his arms and hugged him soft in his arms.

"Shush Alex, everything is fine now, nothing will hurt you again I promise." Severus whispered in Alex's hair.

Just then walked a very sleepy Nate in.

"I heard screams what happened" He asked half asleep.

Safira told him that Alex had have a bad dream, and with that Nate was send back to his room but before he left he riffle Alex's hair a bit.

Alex was still in a very nervous mood when Severus sat him down on his bed again.

"Alex, what was the dream about and what do you mean by silently spell?" Safira asked and sat down beside Alex.

"I always had bad dream and at the Dursleys I had to put a sock in my mouth before I fell asleep so that I don't wake them up, and at Hogwarts I put up spells so that not the rest of the dorm hear me, I most have forgot them to night I am soo sorry." Alex cried

"Alexander Severus Snape you don't have to say sorry for having a bad dream, Nate use to have them all the time when he was younger. It is normal." Safira said and hugged Alex softly while patting his hair that was sulked in sweat. "Would you like to tell us what the dream was about?"

Alex nod and start telling his parents about the dream/memory, to say that Severus and Safira was terrified over how Alex's so-called family had been was an understatement.

"I will talk to your grandfather tomorrow about this and see if we can get those _people_ in jail for this and Alex I promise you nothing will ever hurt you like that again." Severus said and kissed his son on the head.

"Alex baby, do you want to sleep with daddy and me tonight?" Safira asked

Alex just nod tired.

Severus tried to stand up but Alex pulled him down and nearly strangles him with his arm around Severus neck.

"Alex could you let daddy's neck go so that he can breathe again." Safira softly

Alex nod and loosened his grip around his father's neck so that Severus could stand up and lift his small son and place said boy on his hip just like a young child.

Alex snuggles closely to his father's chest and was as asleep even before the trio come to the bedroom.

And Alex for the first time in many years slept soundly the rest of the night.

_The next morning._

The clock was nearly ten when the Snape family woke up and walks down to eat breakfast.

Nate looked over to his little brother that looked unsure of what to do with the food on his plate.

"Hey little brother isn't you hungry?" Nate asks Alex who looked up with big eyes.

"I am not use to getting to eat breakfast when I am with my aunt and uncle, I just cook for them not eat with them, not a freak like me."Alex said quiet and looked down at his hands.

Severus look murderous and Safira looked near to tears, Nate didn't know what to think, he had been homeschooled by his mother his whole life and this was of course not the first time he had heard of abuse but it was the first time it had been someone close to him.

"Well Alexander in this house you are expected to eat all the meal with us." Safira said smiling "Eat as much as you can dear"

Alex nod and begin to eat the toast that was on his plate and some of the fruit salad.

Severus noted how little his son eat.

"Alex, I have booked a time at our family healer and she will come the day after tomorrow." Severus said

Alex looked a bit scared, but then he just nod, silently thinking that his new family would soon get to know what a freak he was and then he would be kicked out from the house.

"Okey kids your uncle, aunt and cousin will be here soon, so why don't you go up and get dressed and I will call you down before they are here."Safira said

Nate nod and left the table to take a bath and get dressed, Alex looked a bit unsure about that to do.

"NATE!" called Severus after his oldest son, who fast comes running down again. "Could you help your brother?"

Nate nod and took Alex with him upstairs to get ready for the Malfoy family.

"Nate…'am scared, Draco doesn't like me and his father hates Me." whispered Alex and tugged on his brother's sleeve.

"No need to be scared little one, Drakipoo is nice and Uncle Luci is nice too. Come on let's have a bath in the big family tube and I promise Alex that if anyone is mean to you I will kick their butts even if father will spank mine." Nate said.

Alex still looked a bit unsure but he couldn't stop the giggle when he heard the name his brother called their cousin and uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or anything other in this fic not even Snape's family I have adopt this story from blueeyeprincess100. I will say if I own something or not.

I have change Snape's wife's name because I found something that was better and I have change a few other things too.

I will have major Dursleys bashing and same Weasley too mostly Ron and Ginny but one of them will come around and be friends with Harry again.

NO SLASH! Sorry but I often don't do slash if it is not for a parody.

Dumbledore is a nice grandfather in this one and Nice!Malfoy too.

And this will have spanking in it as a punishment and discipline you have been warn so no flames!

**Rosebud88: Dumbledore is like Severus dad because well keep reading and I will explain it :D**

**Warning: It will be a bit abuse in this chapter.**

Ch 5

It was nearly half past eleven when Alex and Nate come down still a bit wet in the hair but now dress in their nicest robes, in Alex case Nate's old dress robe that he had when he was nine years old.

Severus and Safira had also change and were waiting for the guest to arrive in the lounge.

Alex was still a bit nervous but tried to not show it, yet he couldn't help whimper a bit when the floo bell rang to tell the Snape family that their guest was there now.

Nate looked down on his little brother and put an arm around him so that Alex could feel a bit safe, and he did.

Lucius; Narcissa and Draco come out of the floo all dressed in the nicest robes, when Draco saw Alex he stopped and stared at the little boy that had Nate's arm around him.

Lucius and Narcissa looked also a bit at the small boy but then they smiled and hugged Severus and Safira.

Draco just stood there glaring at Alex.

"Hi uncle Luci and Auntie Cissy and Draco, have you meet my brother Alexander?" Nate asked and pushed Alex forward.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Malfoy how are you?" Alex said shy

"Hallo there little one, from what I have heard from your father I am your godfather so no need for the formality you can call me Uncle Luci if you like." Lucius said

"And you can call me Auntie Cissy." Narcissa said and hugged the little boy.

Draco still just looked at the boy not saying a word.

"Boys why don't you three go up and do something while us grown up talk for a bit. Doddy will fetch you when it is time for dinner." Severus said

Nate and Alex walk up with Draco after them.

"Do Drakipoo what do you want to do?" Nate ask teasing

Draco's eye hadn't left Alex for a second, the little boy saw familiar out but Draco couldn't put the finger on it till now.

"POTTER! "Draco screamed and glared at the scared boy that clinger to Nate.

"Draco! Stop yelling, you are scaring him." Nate hissed to Draco

"But Nate his is Potter the golden boy." Draco hissed back

"No he is Alexander Snape your cousin and my little brother." Nate said firmly and lifts up Alex so that his brother could put his legs around Nate's waist and hid his face in his brother's shoulder.

Draco stared at Alex and he couldn't believe his eyes, here was Potter acting as a little baby, ohh this was rich he couldn't wait till he was back at Hogwarts so that he could tell everyone about this. But then a thought hit Draco if now Potter was as Nate put it his brother that would mean…

Draco was awake from his thoughts by Nate who shock Draco's shoulder.

"Draco come on, I have the latest Marx Brother on video. Let's all watch it." Nate said

Draco nod and the Snape brother sat down in Nate's room to watch the video.

_Meanwhile_

"Severus could you please explain why you have a son more than before?" Lucius asked

Severus then told them about Alexander and that he was also Harry Potter, he told them about Alex dream, the scar that Nate had seen on his brother.

To say that Lucius and Narcissa was shocked that their godson was not just Harry Potter but also abused was to say a little.

"Severus what are we going to do about it? I mean we can let those monster live when they hurt that poor little baby." Narcissa said

"I know, we have asked Albus to come here so that we can work out a plan, but be sure we will get them." Safira said hotly

So the four grownups started to make up plans on how to get back at the Dursleys

_Nate's room_

The movie hade ended and the three boys stared at the blank TV screen.

"I have to go to the loo, I will be back soon and Drakipoo please look after Alex." Nate said and walk to the bath room leaving Draco and Alex alone.

As soon as Nate left the room Draco turns to Alex that had sat beside Nate while they were watching the movie.

"So _Potter_, being the golden boy and a pain the in the ass wasn't enough you just had to take my best friend and my uncle godfather and auntie too!" Draco yelled and pushed Alex to the floor and started to punch the poor boy, which didn't move a muscle neither did her cry out not even when Draco bruised Alex's nose so that it started to bleed or when Alex's eye got hit and it swollen up really bad.

"'Am sorry! 'Am sorry 'am a freak!" Alex cried out after two minute of Draco's beating.

"Yes you are! You are a filthy freak that steals my family." Draco cried and hit Alex on his mouths so that a toots got punch out and hit the bedroom door.

Just when the toots landed on the floor the door opened and Nate come back in, he stopped dead in the door hole just staring at his cousin beating his little brother, who just lay down crying out that he was sorry for being a freak.

Nate stood still for a few seconds before he run in and dragged the still fight Draco from Alex who as soon as Draco was lifted from him curled up in a ball and first now came the tears and he cried silent that still shake Alex's small body.

"DRACO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nate screamed at the fighting boy in his arms.

"I will kill you! You little freak I will kick your ass for stealing my family!" Draco cried and tried to kick Alex.

Alex started to whimpered and the sobs grow stronger so strong that he shakes really badly.

Nate was in a big dilemma now, he didn't know what to do, if he let Draco go and Alex would get more hurt and if he didn't comfort Alex his father would get mad at him for not taking care of his little brother.

The dilemma solved itself, with the grownups coming running.

They had heard the scream and bangs.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY WHAT HAPPEDN HERE?" Lucius roar and grape his sons arm.

"Potter started it!" Draco cried and tried to get lose from his father's hard grip.

Severus and Safira rushed over to Alex, who was crying and saying sorry.

"Hush hush little one, daddy and mommy is here." Safira said and pulled Alex up in her arms.

"'Am sorry for being a freak." Alex whimpered

"You are not a freak Alexander, you are our little baby boy and prefect as you are."Severus said and hugged Alex and Safira.

Lucius looked down at his son with dark angry eyes.

"Explain" he growl to Draco.

"Potter started it, He tried to steal you all from me." Draco said crying

"Draco, Alexander is not stealing us from you at all." Narcissa said "And to beat your own cousin like that is wrong and we did not raise you to abuse those you are weaker then you!"

And for the first time since Draco come that day he saw Alex for what he was, a young very scared boy, so small that you would think he was just eight or nine, and now with his thumb in his mouth like a baby he look even younger.

Draco also saw all the damage he had cost this young boy the bleeding nose, the swollen eye and all the bruises, and Draco felt ashamed for what he did.

Alex look at Draco with big eyes filled fear, a thing Draco never thought he would see in Harry Potter's eyes.

Lucius also saw the fear in the young boy's eyes, and when he looked down he saw that his son was sorry for what he had done, still Draco was still going to be punish and after that only time would tell if Alex would accept Draco's sorry, and forgive him.

"Severus could Draco and I borrow your study?" Lucius asked

Severus nod.

And with that took Lucius his disobedient son from the room.

Left were Narcissa, Nate, Severus, Safira and Alex.

Alex had nearly stopped crying and saying sorry.

"Why don't we all go down and have some warm tea and biscuits?" Safira said still with Alex in her arms.

The other agreed and walk down to the lounge.

**A/N: Draco will not be a bad person, it is just in this chapter he will be this bad and mean against Alex.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Spanking of child will be in this chapter. In a discipline way.**

Ch 6

It took Alex a good half hour to calm down enough to drink his warm tea.

"Mommy I am sorry, do you think Draco will hate me. I didn't mean to take you away from him." Alex said quietly.

"Alexander Severus Snape, you have nothing to say sorry for and you did not take us from Draco, he is jealous." Safira said firmly

Alex smiled up at his mother, it was the first real smile he had have for a long time and it felt good too.

"Daddy what is going too happened with Draco?" He asked.

Severus looked up from his choco biscuit.

"Well Alex, you see in both your and Draco's family believe in spanking, so I would believe he will get a spanking for what he did." Severus said "Alex a spanking is not like a beating, and we will discuss the rules later."

Alex nod.

"Alex I am so sorry that I could help you when Draco was mean to you." Nate said closed to tears.

Alex looked at him and jumped down from his mother's lap to climb up in Nate's lap and hug him.

"Nate it is not your fault and I don't blame you either." Alex said

_In Severus study_

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what do you have to say for yourself?" Lucius hissed at his son.

"I am sorry father."Draco said weakly even he know what was going to happened now and for once he did believe he deserve it too.

"I know that you are sorry son but that is not enough, and I want an explanation, so start talking, why did you attack you cousin?" Lucius said with a softer voice because even he could see that his son really was sorry for what he had done, Draco would soon be even sorrier.

"I thought that Alex would take Nate, Uncle Sev, Auntie Saffy and you from me. I got scared and I started to hit him, I thought that if I did it enough he would leave and it would be like before." Draco said.

"Draco son, we me and your mother will never be taken from you, Alexander will not take Nate from you or his parent. But you have to understand Alexander home life before come to Severus was not good, he was abused by his relatives." Lucius told his son that look like he was going to cry.

"I am really sorry father." Draco cried

"Hush hush son it is not me that you have to say sorry to it is Alexander."Lucius said "So let's get this over with."

Draco nod, he know what was going too happened.

"Okey, Draco come here and lay over my lap." Lucius said and sat down on the sofa.

Draco walks slowly to his father and laid down over his lap, Lucius then pulled down his son's trousers and the white with green dragon boxers so that a white butt was exposed.

Lucius lift his hand above the head and then let it fall down on his son's pale butt with a sharp smack, that smack was soon followed by more and Draco's ass soon took a dusty pink color first then stop Lucius for a brief moment.

"Draco why are you getting spanked?"Lucius asked

"Because I beat Alex and I behaved like a small disobedient brat. Please father stop I have learn my lesson." Draco cried

"Yes *SMACK* you were *SMACK* behaving like a *SMACK* disobedient brat *SMACK* and you will *SMACK**SMACK* not behave like that *SMACK**SMACK* understand*SMACK**SMACK*" Lucius said between the smacks

Draco could only nod and whimper slightly.

"We are soon done Draco only the last ten but those will be with the brush." Lucius said and _**accio **_the hairbrush.

Draco winced when he felt the cold wooden brush against his very red and sore backside, but he yelp when the brush meet his sore backside with power twice as hard as before.

Lucius gave his son one smack on each cheek and then the last eight on his son's sit spots in the end was Draco lying limp over his father's lap crying his eyes out.

"Hush hush my little dragon it is all over now." Lucius said and pull his son up in to his lap and hugged him gently while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

It took a quarter of an hour to get Draco calm down enough so that they could go down to the lounge to the others.

When Draco and Lucius came in to the lounge they were greeted by a house elf that ask what they tea they would like to have.

Draco wanted breakfast tea and Lucius asked for oolong tea.

Lucius sat down at the table with the other but Draco stood left in the door hole unsure if he dare sit down not just because his bottom felt like a big thumping spot, he was also afraid of the reaction that Alex would have to him and to be honest Draco was pretty sure that Nate would hate him now.

When Alex saw Draco he hides his face in Nate's robe, Nate then looked at Draco with dark eyes.

Draco just stood there with tears starting to fill his eyes.

Oh how he hated himself for being so immature before.

Draco stood there hating himself when someone tugged on his sleeve when he looked down he saw that Alex had come over to him and was now looking up at Draco still with bruised nose and eye and a toots less.

"Am sorry Alex." Draco said low to the little boy.

Alex looked at Draco and those seconds was the worse seconds in Draco's life, but then broke a small smile on Alex face.

"I forgive you Draco, we are after all family." He said and to everyone's surprise he hugged Draco.

To say that Draco was shocked that Alex had forgiven him was to say that ice cream tasted a bit good.

"But I will get back at you just you wait cousin, you will never know what happened." Alex said to Draco and smiled so that Draco understood that Alex was not going to hurt him more than his pride.

"Now that the kids have befriended one other again, why don't we have dinner?" Safira said smiling and rose to walk to the dinner hall.

The dinner was wonderful and Alex who had only eaten at Hogwarts and the Weasley's before was happy to see that every one of his favorite dish was there and some he had never seen before.

When he had sat down and turned to ask Draco to pass the butter he couldn't help but giggle a very child like giggle at the face that Draco had when he sat down.

"Draco do you want a soften spell on you chair?" Severus asked

Draco could just nod and glare playful at his cousin.

Soon was everyone eating, a bit small talk.

"So Alex what do you think of having Uncle Sev as you father?" Draco asked

Alex stopped eating and looked at his cousin.

"Daddy is really nice; he and mommy let me sleep with them when I had a bad dream about my uncle." He told Draco

Lucius looked strangely at his brother-in-law and mouth "daddy", Severus just raised one of his eyebrows.

The dinner was nearly over when the floo bell rang and told them that someone wished to enter the manor.

"That most me grandpapa! Father Can I go and meet him with Alex?" Nate asked

Severus nod and told the two brothers to take their cousin with them because he looked like he needed to walk a bit.

What will Alex do to Draco to get back at him for being mean to him?

And will Alex be deaging to 11 or stay 13?

Who should Draco be with?

Hermione

Luna

Pansy

Other

Or one of mine own


	7. Chapter 7 Not a chapter

NOT A CHAPTER!

First of all I am going to finish this fic, but I will first rewrite it.

My Computer has had a few problem and I myself has had a writer's block on Harry Potter for a while and for that I am sorry, I should have done this earlier but forgot.

Snake D'Morte


End file.
